


Fighting a Losing Battle

by AnonymousFashion23



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically clary thinks about stufff, Clary Fray-centric, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Gen, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFashion23/pseuds/AnonymousFashion23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary wonders what it would be like if she lived in this world. Set during her trip to the alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting a Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so sucky. It is so short too. This is my first piece in a while. Please review.

Clary was fighting a losing battle.

The harder she fought to stay focused, the harder this universe fought to keep her.

This wasn't her world, but oh, how she wished it was.

This world was perfect.

There were no crazy monsters.

No crazy psychopath fathers.

No supernatural (well, evil ones) fighting over a cup.

No, in this world her mother was safe and happy. Her dad was a normal, loving man. Simon was human, and the weight of the world was off of his shoulders. Clary had a loving boyfriend, attending the school of her dreams, and the best friends anyone could ask for. Heck, even Alec was better in this universe.

It would be so easy. So easy to live in this world and never go back. She could live as this world's Clary. She could have this nice, normal, happy life. The life she before any of this Shadowhunter junk took it away from her. Clary could feel herself blurring again. She didn't know if she wanted to stop it, or let it consume her.

No.

She would not let this world consume her. Not when HER mother was in danger. Not when there is a whole world on the brink of war and people in danger.

This was not her world. No matter how much she misses being normal. Being a shadowhunter was her life now. She could (would) not turn her back on these people who have helped her so much. Clary would never abandon her friends.

Clary may be fighting a losing battle, but she would win the war.


End file.
